blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnpaw (1)
"I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die." -Marina and the Diamonds Dawnpaw (blaze) '''is a slender, silver tabby she-cat with startling ice-blue eyes, gray ear tips, white paws, a white chest, a bushy tail and a white tail-tip. Sometimes, when she is extremely angry, sad, or desperate to protect the cats she loves in battle, her eyes turn purple and she wields incredible power at her paws. However, when she turns back to normal, she vaguely remembers what happened while in that state. ''...but its a secret... ''DUN DUN DUN! Personality She is beautiful, friendly, and kind. She shows a deep hatred for bullies, and will stand up for anyone who is bullied, even if she extremely dislikes that person. Dawnblaze is very good at reading people's emotions, which other cats find scary. She is a powerful cat with many mixed up emotions due to her horrible past, and sometimes she lets it out on others even though they didn't do anything wrong. Dawnblaze is a very dangerous fighter, and she is definitely someone you do not want to mess with. Dawnblaze has a fear of water, due to a terrifying childhood experience where she nearly drowned in a river. Character History Dawnblaze was born a loner and named Dawn. Her parents were Ivy and Thorn. Her brother and sister were named Storm and Goldie. When she was 5 moons old, her older brother Storm was hit on the Thunderpath. Together, the devastated family ventured around the woods. Her father, Thorn, soon left the group to become a kittypet. Dawn then had a life-changing experience when she nearly drowned in a river. She was saved just before she drowned. She now has a fear of water. She was saved by two strange cats. The cats introduced themselves as an apprentice warrior and a full warrior of BlogClan. The cats led them to a ditch in the forest, where they found a group of cats walking around and doing things like bringing in prey from a hunting patrol. These cats were also of BlogClan. They were taken to see the leader, Cakestar. Cakestar decided they could join BlogClan if they so wished. Dawn wanted to join the Clan of cats, but the rest of her family wasn't sure. After much thinking, they finally decided to join. Her mother and father were made into warriors, Ivy becoming Ivyblaze and Thorn becoming Thornface. Dawn and Goldie then took the names of Dawnpaw and Goldenpaw. Dawnpaw was apprenticed to a senior warrior named Dreamcloud, but more commonly known as Sun-For-Two. About 5 moons later, tradgedy stuck. Ivyblaze became very sick with greencough, and after about a week of suffering, she died. Dawnpaw took the warrior name Dawnblaze in her honor. Goldenpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath only 3 moons later, and also died of severe injuries that the medicine cat could not heal. On The Blog On the blog, Dawnblaze always tries to be kind and friendly to others. She loves to joke around, and she is an active member of BlogClan. On the Wiki On BlogClan Wiki, Dawnblaze's username is Dawnblaze07. She participates on the chats a lot, and enjoys making fan art for others. She always tries to make others happy, as she enjoys making others feel good. Book Appearances Trailing Stars Dawnblaze has yet to appear in Trailing Stars. On the Roleplay Site Characters '''BlogClan *Dawnblaze *Stormclaw *Wolfkit *Blackfire Rogues and Loners *Thorn *Night Dog Trailing Stars In Dawnfrost's Dog Trailing Stars, Dawn is Aurora, a blue-eyed Siberian Husky. She finds the group and fights in the battle with the rats, becoming easily overwhelmed, severly hurting her leg and also passing out. They take her to the vet. After breaking out and finding a camp, she tries to make herself useful, but mostly just bothers everybody and ruins stuff. Dawn also roleplays Panda, one of Pandora's kits. Pokemon Fun! In Kat's Pokemon Fun! article, Dawnblaze is called Dawn and is a Vulpix. She awakens, and vaguely remembers her past life as a human. She walks down the hall after reading a note and walks into the middle of a fight, then gets tackled from behind. The others make it out of the cave, and introduce themselves to each other. They fly away to find a home, and Dawn remembers her past: that she was a trainer called Dawn, and had died drowning in Lake Verity. Due to this, she will not be able to turn into a human, and will remain a Pokemon for the rest of her life. She also sees a possible future: That Salamancer will kill her friends, and she will not be able to do anything about it. She tells this to Copper, and finds that she understands her. While she tells Copper, through the tears her eyes turn purple and an inferno blazes around her. She goes back to the main camp and goes to sleep. She feels much better the next morning. She goes to practice her moves, and figures out an usless but cool technique- How to make images out of fire. She also somehow figures out how to absorb fire and its energy. She goes to her secret place on the island, and something pushes her into the water. She then sees her first pokemon: A Vulpix. It gives her a necklace with a fire stone on it, and she climb out of the water with it around her neck. She then explains to Wolf how she got it: Later, Kat explains a way they can become human again. This just annoys Dawn, as she knows she can't become human again. WolfClan In Dawnfrost's WolfClan, Dawn is Raven, a black wolf with blue-gray eyes. She wakes up in a blizzard, and howls to try and communicate with anyone else. She sees another wolf and calls out to her. Raven then meets up with her and learns that she is named Echo. Harry Potter RP In Dawnmist's HP RP, Dawnblaze is Roxanne Oakwood. Roxy gets on the Hogwarts Express and meets a second year Slytherin named Heidi. They reach the school that evening. She reminiscenes on her parent's death, then pulls herself together and walks into the Great Hall. She sits with the other first years and meets a girl named Ivy. She is then sorted into Ravenclaw. That night, dementors attack and Roxanne falls into some sort of coma. She wakes up the next day and goes to Hogsmeade. In The Three Broomsticks, she meets Professor Sage. Fan Fiction Dawnblaze has contributed the prologue to Dawnstar's Prophecy. She is still working on the rest. Photo-4.jpg|Dawnblaze as drawn by Swiftfire Dawnblazelineart.png|Dawnblaze as drawn by Kat Cinnamonswirl Fan Art.jpeg|Cinnamonswirl as drawn by Dawnblaze 149637_51e02a8449d88.png|Summer Cat, by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze.jpg|Dawnblaze by Swiftpaw Dawnblaze Drawing 1.png|Dawnblaze by, well, Dawnblaze Dawnblazebycopcop.jpg|Dawnblaze by Copperclaw Blaze.png|Dawnblaze by ShiveringRose Dawnblazebycopperclaw.jpg|Dawnblaze by Copperclaw Dawnblaze by Silverpetal.png|Dawnblaze by Silverpetal ShiveringRose1.png|ShiveringRose by Dawnblaze Swiftfire1.png|Swiftfire by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze with a bannana phone by Silverpetal.png|Dawnblaze with a bananaphone by Silverpetal Dreamcloud1.png|Dreamcloud by Dawnblaze Rainbowheart.png|Rainbowheart by Dawnblaze Nightflower.png|Nightflower by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze Drawing2.png|Dawnblaze edited version by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze.png|Dawnblaze, by Selena Lalala.png|Dawn's pony for FriendshipClan, Dawn Song, the Element of Faith Dawnblaze2.png|Dawnblaze by Kat Dawn the Vulpix.jpg|Dawnpaw's Pokemon Fun Character: Dawn the Vulpix, drawn by Mosstail Banana Phone! By Leafpaw.png|Dawn with her favorite thing... BANANAPHONE! by Leafpaw BlogClan-By-Kat.jpg|Dawnblaze is depicted to the left of the BlogClan symbol in this picture. Cakestar_Copy_1.png|Cakestar by Dawnblaze Raven.jpg|Dawn's wolf OC, Raven Dawn_eye_thing.png|Dawn's first attempt at a new style of drawing PARTY!.png|PARTY!!!! PARTY!_with_catnip.png|Party with Catnip Dawn eye thing 2.png|Silverpetal by Dawnblaze Cakestar by Dawnblaze.png|Cakestar by Dawnblaze FlowerEyeThing.png|Flowerstream by Dawnblaze Dreamcloud2.png|Dreamcloud by Dawnblaze Stormclaw.png|Stormclaw, one of Dawn's RP characters, by Dawnblaze harryisthedoctor.png|HARRY IS THE DOCTOR Hawkie by Dawn.png|Hawksky by Dawnblaze Mudnose.png|Mudnose by Dawnblaze Daypaw.png|Daypaw by Dawnblaze Kat by Dawnblaze.png|Kat by Dawnblaze Copperclaw by Dawnblaze.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze by Shiver.png|Dawnblaze by ShiveringRose Cinny by dawn.png|Cinny by Dawn Cinny mustache.png|Cinny with a mustache by Dawn Mosstail.png|Mosstail by Dawnblaze Swiftfire by Dawnblaze.png|Swift by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze3.png|Dawn by herself Copperclaw by Dawnblaze2.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze4.png|Dawnblaze by herself Fan Art By Her Dawnblaze has drawn a picture of Cinnamonswirl on paper, and she has drawn herself, ShiveringRose, Swiftpaw, and she is currently drawing a picture of Shimmerpaw on the computer. By Others Dawnblaze has been drawn by many others. Poems Dawnblaze loves to write poems about Warriors pairings. If you want to read her poems, you can request to see and she will gladly show you. Some pairings she has written about: *BluestarXOakheart *HeathertailXLionblaze *LeafpoolXCrowfeather *CinderpeltXLittlecloud *SandstormXFirestar Gatherings June Gathering 2013 For her first Gathering, Dawnblaze was in the group the Freewheeling Ferrets. She had lots of fun and loved participating. August Gathering 2013 In this Gathering, she was again a Freewheeling Ferret. She entered in the poetry and fan fiction competitions, and though she did not win anything, she had tons of fun. Trivia *Dawnblaze's name was originally going to be either Dawnpool or Stormblaze. She thought Dawnpool sounded too girly for her character, but Stormblaze was too manly sounding. Flowerstream reccomended a mix of the two, and she came up with Dawnblaze and Stormpool. She decided on Dawnblaze, thinking it was the better one out of the two. *Dawnblaze actually knows three people on the blog in real life- She knows Silverpetal, Flowerstream, and Frostfire. *Dawnblaze is the leader of her own Clan called MoonClan. You can go on it here. *If Dawnblaze were to pick one of the five original Clans to live in (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan), she says she would pick ShadowClan because though everyone thinks they are evil, though this is probably just because they had an unfortunate streak of cruel and ruthless leaders- Brokenstar, Tigerstar, etc.- but they are truly strong, clever, stealthy, and loyal to their Clan. *Dawnblaze's mentor is the senoir warrior Dreamcloud (More commonly known as Sun-For-Two). *In real life, Dawnblaze is an avid reader. *She loves OK Go and Marina and the Diamonds. *It's her birthday in 1 day!!! :D Category:BlogClan Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:She-cats